Recently, a product placement (PPL) advertisement method which advertises a product through dramas, movies, or the like has been used as one main advertisement method.
The PPL advertisement is an advertisement method in which a product is exposed in a video content such as a movie and a drama, and in many cases, the PPL advertisement leads to an actual increase in merchandise sales.
However, since the PPL advertisement product is often exposed naturally in the video content, it is sometimes impossible to distinguish whether or not the product is actually a PPL advertisement product. In the case of advertisers paying a large amount of advertising fees, it is necessary to increase an advertising effect by directly or indirectly recognizing to a viewer that the PPL advertisement product is an advertisement product.
However, even if the PPL advertisement product is displayed in the video content, there is a problem in that it is not easy to display the PPL advertisement product of which a position is changed every frame. There is a problem in that a great deal of manual work is required to display the PPL advertisement product moving every frame for each frame.
Meanwhile, in the related art, since PPL advertisement product information is collected one by one and uploaded by a business operator, there is a problem in that a considerable difficulty and a workload are required in collecting the PPL advertisement product information and data processing.